Poisonous Blood
by Shy-Hime
Summary: DISCONTINUED.


Poisonous Blood

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry was smarter than anyone had originally thought. Turning fifteen was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

WARNINGS: SLASH! FEM-SLASH! INCEST! GREY!SMART!SLYTHERIN!SUPER STRONG!HARRY GREY!WEASLEYS EVIL!DARK!DUMBLEDORE GREY!GOOD!VOLDEMORT/TOM GOOD!GREY!SLYTHERINS!DEATH EATERS GREY!GRYFFINDORS!RAVENCLAWS!HUFFLEPUFFS GREY!REMUS!SIRIUS

Pairings: Harry? SiriusRemus PansyLunaGinny HermioneRon FredGeorge BillCharlie SeverusLuciusNarcissa Tom? SeamusDean NevilleNathanial BlaiseThodore GregoryVincent

-----

Prologue

-----

Year One

_It's odd really, how life goes along like it doesn't know how much pain it's putting on innocent people. Maybe it doesn't know, or maybe it's just a sadistic bitch, but life goes on destroying people._

Year Two

_What's even odder is how people can instantly change their opinion based on black and white. There is no black and white, just shades of gray. These ideas are everywhere, the magical world and the muggle world. However, the muggle world is worse. The magical world at least has slightly more open views then muggles._

Year Three

_People in general can't believe the truth even when it smacks them in the face. They just can never understand what's "right" and what's "wrong." Many who see what is "wrong" to them could be "right" to another, and vice versa. I'm not saying that people should kill for fun, what I am saying is that most people's views are black and white._

Year Four

_It had all been a blur. One minute Cedric and I were reaching for the cup, the next we were in a graveyard. Suddenly, the killing curse was sent at me and then Cedric was limp in my arms. I went numb. I watched through veiled eyes as Voldemort was reborn and the newly gathered Death Eaters were worshipping his return. I had let my eyes rove across my surroundings. I saw Cedric's limp body, than all became red._

_When I returned with Cedric's body, I was covered in blood. None of it was mine. People screamed, and when I told them that Voldemort' was back, they turned their backs on me. I became alone, only Sirius and Remus stood beside me. They helped me harness the new powers I had thanks to the blood craving rage I had gone into._

_I reviewed everything I had ever learned and learned new things. However, on my fifteenth birthday, I came into the rest of my inheritance. I regained memories that had long since been blocked and what I learned had been interesting and even more eye opening. Things were apparently not what they seemed._

Harry Potter

----

Chapter One

----

Harry smiled tiredly at his guardians/godfathers. "I'm going to head to bed, I'm dead tired."

Remus smiled at him in understanding as he pulled Harry into a hug, "You have a long day ahead of you, cub. Get as much sleep as you can. Good night."

Harry grinned and jumped slightly when he was tackled from behind, "Good night, pup!! Rest well, me and Remmy will try not to make too much noise!"

The almost fifteen years old gave a half-hearted laugh, "I'm holding you on account for that, Siri. Alright you two, good night." Prying Sirius from his form Harry swayed up the stairs, leaning heavily to the side, looking like he was going to fall. Sirius and Remus shared a look and as one shook their heads, before heading to their own bedroom.

Harry wobbled into his room and as he made his way to his green and black bed the clock hit twelve. Harry chocked and kneeled over, clutching his stomach. His body was wracked with violent shivers and he started to cough heavily. One of his hands came to cover his mouth as another string of coughs hit him. Harry lifted the hand that had been clutching to his stomach to overlap the hand covering his mouth.

The Boy-Who-Lived gave another body wracking cough and his emerald colored eyes snapped open as something warm and sticky landed on his hand. Before he could pull his hands away he coughed again. Red started to seep through his fingers and drip to the floor as he coughed even more violently. Finally, the coughs subsided and Harry rested his forehead against the cool wooden floor.

His breathing was labored and he was shivering madly. He coughed a little, but it was soft and quiet. Without any warning a nerve ripping pain clouded his back. It felt like two burning hot swords had slashed two strips right next to his shoulder blades. Harry whimpered softly and tears dripped to the floor, melding with the blood already staining the floor.

The now fifteen years old male lurched forward as something ripped through the slashes that had seemed to have been created. Blood exploded from his back and splattered the walls and door. Crimson seeped into his now ruined white shirt and Harry's vision began to fade black. As his eyes began to slide shut a single black feather floated down in front of him. Then, he knew no more.

X----X

"_Tom! Tom!"_

_A man with soft features, shaggy, but neat, black hair and sparkling crimson colored eyes turned around quickly, a panic look crossing his features. "What? Lily? What's going on? What's the matter?"_

_A young woman with deep red hair and emerald colored eyes smiled up widely at the man, "I'm going to have a baby!"_

_A grin threatened to split the man's, Tom, face in two. His arms snaked around her waist and he picked her up and spun her around, "That's wonderful!" The woman, Lily, laughed brightly and gripped Tom's forearms._

X----X

"_Come on, Tom! There's nothing to be afraid of!" Lily exclaimed a little irritable. Tom stared at her with wide eyes then shifted his gaze to the little child in her arms that was being offered to him._

"_But-but what if I-I drop him?" He asked nervously, his hands shaking even though he was already reaching out for the child. He held the child gently and gasped silently when he opened his eyes to reveal his mother's eyes. The child cooed up at him._

_Tom leaned down and pressed a soft kid on the little boy's forehead, "I will protect you forever. My little Harry."_

_Harry's parents stared at Tom with soft eyes, glad that their long time friend was happy._

X----X

_Harry's green eyes were wide as they stared up at the man that he could smell was not meaning any good. His intelligent gaze flickered over to the still body of the one he knew as 'mama.' The man in front of him had flicked out a stick and murmured something as he pointed it at mama. It made a green light come out and then his mama no longer smelled warm._

_The little boy's eyes began to water and he began to wail loudly. The man swore loudly and leveled the stick at the crying baby. "Avada Kedavra!" The green light drew closer, but just as it was about to hit Harry a figure crashed through the window and got hit with the curse. His words before he died were 'I'm sorry, Harry…'_

_The man who fired the killing curse snarled and he once again cast the curse at Harry. As the curse hit the one year old, he wailed louder and magic ripped apart everything in its path. The cloaked man barely escaped. As the house fell, Harry caught the face of the mysterious figure that had protected him at the cost of his own life. It was Tom Riddle. _

_The house exploded._

X----X

Emerald green eyes snapped open, and the owner jumped to their feet. However, the only thing they accomplished was tripping on their own feet and face plant into the wooden floor. Harry laid there for a minute before pushing himself up. He balanced himself and with a wave of his hand, accioed his glasses. Slipping the face wear on he blinked a couple times. Once his vision cleared he took in his bloody room.

Amongst the puddles of blood, black feathers floated and littered the floor. Hearing a sort of soft shuffling, Harry slowly turned his head. He got a face full of black feathers. He swiftly turned his head back around and stormed out of his room and down the stairs. The dining room door slammed open and Harry's eyes were glowing Avada Kedavra green.

Sirius and Remus stared at him in shock. "I have wings."

"Uh…yes you do, Harry," Remus stated slowly.

Harry's gaze focused on Remus, "Why the bloody 'ell do I have wings?"

----

Shy-Hime: Well, a new idea that I had floating through my head…Although I should be focusing on my other stories…oops…

Review please!


End file.
